LET ME SLEEP
by MagicPop
Summary: ( Violence/Dépression joie. ) Killua n'avait qu'un seul ami, un seul, et laissait cet ami faire ce qu'il voulait pour son bonheur. Seulement, quand l'amour confronte l'amitié, tous s'emmêle. La longue descente de Killua commence à cet instant, accompagné de la jalousie. De toute façon, l'amour est dur à supporter... Quand il n'est éprouvé que d'un côté.
1. Rentrée X Et X Rencontres

1 Rentrée **X** Et **X** Rencontre

( School life, faut pas chercher la logique, Gon et Killua sont toujours aussi proches mais à l'inverse de tout le bordel, ils vont en cours lel.  
Autre point, ils vont à la même école et vivent proches, ou exactement, je ne sais pas encore. Mais ils ont des maisons séparés et Killua vis toujours chez ses parents. )

PDV Killua

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée. Je ne l'appréhendais pas, cette rentrée, et le fait de retourner à l'école aussi… La seule chose qui me poussait à y aller, c'était Gon. Ce rayon de soleil voulait à tout prix y aller, surtout pour s'amuser. Il avait passé ses grandes vacances avec moi malgré tout, et cela nous avait un peu plus rapprochés. J'en était heureux et préférais de loin passer mes journées avec lui, quitte à ne rien faire, sa présence m'était déjà des plus agréable. Que maintenant, devoir côtoyer d'autres personnes, et surtout supporter la sociabilité maladive de Gon. Je déteste le voir avec d'autres personnes, mais je le laisse toujours faire, son plaisir et sa bonne humeur passent avant mes sentiments, et ça me réchauffe, au fond, de le savoir heureux. Je pense que je me suis rendu compte que l'avoir à mes côtés m'était indispensable l'année dernière… Les cours avaient fini plus tôt, et on avait eu droit à trois mois de vacances. C'était sûrement les trois plus beaux mois que j'avais passé de ma vie depuis un très long moment. Cet été là, on avait tout fait ensemble, et je souriais, je riais, j'étais heureux. Parfois c'était tellement le cas que je pleurais, laissant Gon dans l'incompréhension, et comme si c'était instinctif, il me prenait dans ses bras, me rendant encore plus heureux et détendu. Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant ressenti de bienêtre. Le mieux, c'est que personne n'était là pour nous déranger. Ni ma famille, ni personne d'autre. Juste … Je vivais. Et vivre pour vivre, vivre comme si rien n'allait arriver, ça fait du bien, vraiment. Avec son meilleur ami, encore mieux.

Je m'était levé à six heures pour être sûr d'être prêt avant lui, et en ouvrant les yeux mon premier réflex fut de regarder mon téléphone pour voir le dernier message qu'il m'avait envoyé. Il y a cinq minutes. Je souris et l'éteignis avant de me laisser distraire, il avait prévu de se lever avant moi aussi. Mon cœur se réchauffa. Je me préparai rapidement et ne pris même pas la peine de déjeuner. Le costume de l'école était aussi simple que l'année dernière. Un uniforme noir, une veste et un pantalon, libre arbitre à nous de choisir le haut et nos chaussures. Je pris mon sac et alla rapidement chercher mon téléphone pour le prévenir que j'arrivais.

« -Je suis sûr de m'être levé avant toi ! XP Avait-il écrit.  
\- Peut-être, mais moi je suis déjà prêt et je débarque ! J'espère que tu es prêt aussi ! »

Six heure et quart. Hm, j'ai été rapide cette fois. Je souris de nouveau en voyant sa réponse et rangea mon téléphone avant de courir hors de chez moi, sans prévenir personne et en ignorant Gotoh qui me salua.

« Quoi ?! Déjà ?! je me dépêche ! »  
_

J'arriva chez Gon un peu essoufflé de ma course, je toquai et attendis qu'il vienne ouvrir. Je remis correctement ma veste en l'attendant puis entendis le cliquetis de la porte.

« - Killuaaa !~ dit-il en me souriant, illuminant déjà une bonne partie de ma journée.  
-'Lut … lui répondis-je en levant la main. »

Je pu remarquer qu'il s'était vite habillé, il était aussi débraillé que moi alors qu'il n'avait sûrement pas couru. Je soupire et vient remettre correctement son haut qu'il avait mal mis, et remettre en étant le col de sa veste. Je souri en voyant sa moue, je sais qu'il n'aime pas que je fasse ce genre de chose qu'il qualifie « qu'il peut faire seul ». Je viens vérifier s'il a son sac et lui fait la remarque.

« - Tu es prêt ou tu veux qu'on reste un peu ici ?  
\- Non, on y va maintenant ! Comme ça on prend tout notre temps sur la route et on parlera !  
\- … Comme tu veux … »

Je souris et l'attendis, l'entendant courir pour aller chercher son sac. Je me tourne vers le lever de soleil en attendant et adouci mon regard. Le soleil matinal me fait terriblement penser à Gon. Il est doux, agréable à regarder, et pourtant étincelant, illuminant tout ce qui se trouve aux alentours… Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête. En réalité, chaque fois que je pense à lui je réagis comme une gamine. Je suppose que je n'y peux rien, huh ? Me promenant dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas Gon revenir, et je sortis de mes rêveries une fois qu'il cacha le soleil devant moi par sa lumière à lui.

« -Killua ? On y va~ »

Il souris et me pris par le bras. Nous commençons alors à marcher et à parler de tout et de rien, nous chamaillant de temps en temps, ce genre de chose que je ne me lasserai jamais de faire. Nous mettons environs une heure et demie à faire la route, à force de tarder et de jouer, de s'arrêter et de rire. De toute façon on avait que ça à faire, pour l'instant, perdre notre temps à faire des choses inutiles qui nous font rire pour ensuite subir les cours. Arriver devant l'école, je perdis mon sourire en me rappelant de quelque chose. Et si… Je n'étais pas dans sa classe ?! Et si je me retrouvais seul !... Non, encore à la rigueur être seul est vivable. Mais je refuse de me retrouver sans lui !... Je senti une main se poser sur mon épaule, main qui calma de suite mes peurs.

« - Killua … Tu penses aux classes, non ?... »

Alors lui il est devin, autrement c'est pas possible. Je le vis sourire tristement, ce qui me pinça un peu le cœur.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? Si on n'est pas ensemble je te promets de tout faire pour que ce soit le cas !  
\- Gon … »

Il prit ma main, entrelaça nos auriculaires, et récita son habituelle citation, le sourire aux lèvres et bougeant nos mains au rythme de sa voix, pour finir par :

« -Baiser de la promesse ! »

Il me souris ensuite. Je lui rendis son magnifique sourire. En vrai, je vais moi-même faire un scandale si nous ne sommes pas ensemble. J'ai besoin du rayon qui éclaire mes journées, et ce n'est pas une classe différente qui va me le soustraire.

_

Huit heure vient enfin, et les grilles s'ouvrirent. Les classes sont normalement accrochées sur les fenêtres visibles depuis la cours. Cette année, on rentre en troisième moi et Gon… On a 14 ans, et c'est cette année que l'on en aura 15. On prit tous les deux une grande inspiration, puis on entris dans le bâtiment qui débouchait sur la cours. Il me faut peu de temps pour repérer les classes de troisième, mais j'appréhendais énormément. Gon le remarqua et eu le reflex de m'attraper le bras en souriant. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler, et on avança. Je baisse quand même la tête une fois que l'on arriva là-bas. Gon devait être dans les premier, tandis que j'étais sûrement tout au bas. Je lève le regard histoire de voir mon propre nom, que je vis à la deuxième fiche. Je le détourne après ça, attendant une intervention de Gon. Après une ou deux minutes qui m'ont paru interminable, il me sauta dans les bras.

« - Killua ! On est ensemble ! »

Je répondis à son étreinte, un poids s'enlevait de mes épaules et je me calma enfin. Je me détache de lui pour pouvoir le regarder, son regard, ses orbes ambre brillant, luisante d'une joie de vivre aussi inexplicable que chaleureuse. Réellement, je ne me lasserai jamais de lui. Mon moment de calme fut vite détruit par l'intervention d'une fille qui couru vers nous, enfin, vers Gon plutôt.

« -Gon-kun ! criait-elle hystériquement jusqu'à arriver près de lui.  
\- Ah, Retz !  
\- Retz ? J'interrogeais Gon du regard.  
\- Tu ne te rappelle pas ? C'est la fille du spectacle de marionnettes de l'année dernière ! »

Bien sûr que je me rappelais de cette peste, j'espérais juste qu'il l'a oublié. Cette fille avait pour habitude de s'habiller comme un garçon manqué, elle restait seule sauf quand les gens venaient la voir. L'année dernière, Gon avait proposé de l'aider à préparer un spectacle qu'elle travaillait seule jusqu'ici. Elle avait été réticente, mais à force de persévérer, elle avait accepté son aide. Je jour de sa représentation, que le collège avait laisser être organisée dans la salle des fêtes le même jour de la chorale, Gon l'avait forcée à mettre une robe rouge et noire, et il s'est occupé d'elle pour qu'elle puisse ressembler à une princesse. Jusqu'ici, j'étais toujours rester avec eux, ignorant cette fille. Mais avant de monter sur scène, elle avait enlacé Gon. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que je me suis mis à la détester. J'étais parti en courant, sans savoir pourquoi j'avais si mal à ce moment. Je les avais supportés un mois ensemble, leurs rire, mais cette fois c'était trop. Gon ne m'a pas cherché de la journée, et quand bien même il l'avait fait, il ne m'avait pas trouvé. Le lendemain tout était redevenu normal, et je me suis forcé à croire que c'était un long cauchemar. Retz n'est pas revenue, mais je savais que Gon lui parlais par message de temps à autres. Tant qu'il ne lui parlait pas en face, ça allait. Je savais que si je la revoyais aussi proche de Gon, j'aurais fini par avoir envie de la tuer, et dieu seul sait à quel point c'est dur pour moi de me retenir.

« -Gooon, on est dans la même classe ! Dit-elle en prenant son bras. »

Pardon ? Attend, quoi ? Non seulement je vais devoir la supporter un an mais en plus de ça elle ose le toucher de nouveau ? Je la pousse rapidement en la faisant tomber, les sourcils froncés et mon énervement qui commençait à monter.

« -Killua, fait attention ! »

Le regard de Gon s'était endurci, et me donna un sacré coup. Il vient lui prendre les mains pour l'aider à la relever, et lui souris en lui demandant si elle allait bien, tandis qu'elle me regardait en souriant, sans que je sache si elle n'était pas rancunière ou si elle faisait juste exprès. Cette année va être fabuleuse.


	2. Cours X Et X Pairs

Cours **X** Et **X** Pairs 

PDV Killua

Je m'en allais rapidement pour ne pas la voir plus longtemps. Premier jour, même pas encore première heure, et pourtant Gon la défend déjà. En plus de ça, il lui a pris les mains… Pourquoi il ne fait pas ça avec moi ? Tss. Je ne sais même pas s'il a remarqué que je suis parti, mais au bout de cinq minutes il me rejoignit. Sans même me regarder, il restait derrière moi.

« - Elle est là ? Demandais-je en continuant de regarder devant moi.  
\- Non, elle est partie rejoindre ses amies…  
\- Et ses amies, elles sont dans notre classe ?  
\- … Aucunes… »

Je serre les poings. Si elle n'a personne à coller, c'est vers Gon qu'elle ira. Sans savoir pourquoi, je suis pris d'une envie de pleurer. Pour si peu, ça ne me ressemble pas, et pourtant, j'ai les nerfs. Je sais que je ne pourrai rien y faire, Gon l'apprécie, et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui va y faire quelque chose. La cloche sonna, et malgré tout Gon me souris. On se dirigea vers notre classe, aujourd'hui nous n'avons pas cours car c'est le premier, et on doit tout nous réexpliquer, à croire qu'ils nous pensent débiles. Notre classe faisait trois rangs. Le premier à droite, près du mur, de deux places. Celui du centre, de trois places, et celui à gauche, près de la fenêtre, de deux places à son tour. Gon me traîna pour que l'on aille au centre dans le rang du milieu, et bien à tomber, qui nous avait suivi ? Bien évidemment Gon se mis au milieu, je me mis du côté gauche et l'autre peste du côté de droite. Si toutes les classes ont le même plan, je sens que je vais mourir intérieurement. Et si c'est par ordre alphabétique, ça sera pire. Le nom de famille de cette idiote est Fukugen. Elle se retrouvera à coup sûr près de Gon.

Durant les quatre heures où l'ont été rester cloitrés pour recevoir les innombrables explications de notre professeur principal, j'étais muet, juste perdu dans mes pensées, encore toutes exposées sur le garçon à ma droite, qui parlais avec Retz de ses vacances. Etonnement, il n'a pas prononcé une fois mon nom, alors qu'on les a passés ensemble. S'il l'avait dit, je sais que mes pensées auraient arrêter de tourner et se serraient concentrées sur sa voix. Néanmoins, grâce à elles je n'entendais pas leurs rires, malgré que je fusse conscient qu'ils s'amusaient vu le nombre de fois ou le prof s'est interrompu pour eux. Gon ne m'a pas adressé la parole.

La cloche sonna midi, Gon sortis, me demandant de le suivre mais restant avec Retz. Je les suivais sans rien dire, regardant le sol en espérant qu'elle se ramasse ou que quelque chose lui arrive. Ce n'est que le premier jour, ils sont heureux de se revoir, c'est normal qu'il lui parle non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce si douloureux ? Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça, dans peu de temps, ils se serrons tout dis, et ce sera bon non ? Ils ne se parlerons plus, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux que l'espérer pour l'instant. Ils parlaient toujours pour l'instant, je me contentais de les ignorer pour ne pas souffrir davantage. Il me faut juste attendre.

Nous attendons alors notre tour pour la cantine, je me fis dépasser par quelque personne que je ne vis même pas, trop concentrer à regarder le sol. Je pris après mon plateau, mon déjeuner et me dirigea vers la table ou je reconnu Gon. Table de deux. Table de deux avec deux personnes dessus.

« - K-Killua, il n'y avait plus de place alors nous avons pris celle-ci… Il y a de la place là-bas si tu veux ! Me dit-il timidement, visiblement gêné. »

Je tourna la tête vers la place qu'il m'indiquait du doigt, deux places vides sur une table pleine de filles qui parlaient en hurlant. Je le regarde dans les yeux, espérant qu'il comprenne ma tristesse.

« -Promis, demain on mange à deux ! »

Il me souris et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour, sourire que je perdis au moment même où il sorti de mon champ de vision, pendant qu'à l'intérieur mon cœur pleurait. Je me dirige alors vers la table des filles, me fichant totalement de ce qu'elles pouvaient dire. Je me contente de me mettre dos à Gon et à Retz qu'on entendait rigoler d'ici. Ça passera, il faut attendre. Juste attendre.

Le plat me paraissait réellement fade. Le dessert uniquement, une crème brulée me donnait envie. Pourtant je n'y ai pas touché. Le caramel au-dessus, légèrement fondu, avait la même couleur des yeux de Gon. Un rien me fait penser à lui, et pour l'instant, le Gon qui hantait mes pensées se retrouver avec une fille, et il m'ignore en partie. Au final, je n'ai strictement rien manger, alors que je retenais n'importe quelle larme de sortir. Les filles d'à côté parlaient de Gon et de la proximité que l'on avait l'année dernière, elles se posaient des questions sur ce qu'il se passait pour que je ne sois pas avec lui. D'ailleurs, elles sont avec nous, dans notre classe. L'une d'elle osa m'interpeler.

« -Killua ?... Me demandait-elle. »

Je me redressa en guise de réponse et tourna mon regard vers elle, pendant que deux de ses amies rougirent et détournaient le regard. Elle me sourit.

« Je suis Biscuit Krueger. Enchantée, elle sourit.  
\- Je sais qui tu es, tu étais dans ma classe l'année dernière…  
\- Je sais, mais on ne s'est jamais adressé la parole ! »

Elle ris un peu, puis repris son air. L'entendre rire me calma un peu.

« - Tout à l'heure tu semblais dans la lune, tu as entendu le prof ?  
\- Je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment, non…  
\- Je me disais. Là, juste après manger, on a sport. Le prof veux qu'on s'amuse un peu pour nous connaître un peu mieux et vérifier nos affinités, ce sadique va sûrement mettre les élèves qui se détestent côte à côte pour éviter tout bavardages… Bref, tu es prévenu !  
\- … Merci… »

Elle me souris puis se remis à parler à ses amies. Gééénial, prof de merde. Je ne touche pas à mon plateau et attend que la cloche sonne, fixant de nouveau le vide. Je fus sorti de mes rêverie par quelqu'un que j'attendais.

« - Killua ?... Tout le monde est sorti, ça a sonné…  
\- O-Oh … Je n'avais pas entendu…  
\- … Ça va ?... »

Je ne répondis pas et me tourna vers Gon, qui cette fois était juste triste. Je lui souris pour espérer le revoir sourire, mais son expression resta la même en voyant mon plateau qu'il prit pour aller ranger. Je me lève pour le suivre. Il donna mon plateau à l'une des femmes de ménage qui râla, puis on se dirigea vers la salle de sport ou le prof nous attendais, tous les autres étaient déjà assis.

« -En retard dès le premier jour ?! Pourquoi venez-vous pour être en retard ?!  
\- Pour travailler. »

Je répondis du tac au tac, je n'étais pas d'humeur et me fichais totalement de ce que le prof pouvait penser de moi. Moi et Gon nous dirigeons vers les vestiaires en prenant nos tenues, tout le monde avait les mêmes, des t-shirts blancs et des bas bleu foncés, à la différence de short un peu longs pour les garçons, de short bien plus courts pour les filles. Je ferme la porte derrière nous, et me dépêcha de me changer. Gon se changea aussi, et je pu le voir de nouveau torse nu. Très souvent, on s'était vu dans cet état mutuellement, mais on jouait toujours lors de ces moments. Maintenant que je vais mal, je voyais sa peau d'une toute autre manière, et je souhaitais fortement pouvoir la sentir contre la mienne, pouvoir l'enlacer et me laisser aller dans ses bras et profiter de sa chaleur qui pour l'instant, me glaçait quand Retz était avec lui. Mes pensées s'arrêtaient quand son t-shirt recouvrit sa peau. Je secoue légèrement la tête pendant qu'il me sourit, me demandant si je suis prêt. J'acquière puis sortis, ignorant le prof qui me cria dessus par rapport à ma remarque. Apparemment je me suis pris une observation, ok.

Aujourd'hui, on fait du handball, donc il y aura des équipes. On est 22 dans la classe, et le prof a décider qu'il n'y en aurait que deux. Ne voulant pas se casser la tête, il sépara la classe en deux, par ordre alphabétique. Je regarde alors mon équipe, et vis déjà quelques personnes mal me regarder. S'ils connaissent l'origine de mon nom de famille, tu m'étonnes qu'ils aient peur de moi. Mais je me fiche de ça pour le moment. Ma vision n'arrivait pas à se détacher de Retz qui avait couru vers Gon en souriant. Et lui qui lui répondis par la même chose. Ils étaient dans l'équipe rouge, moi dans la bleue. Le professeur nous cria de nous mettre en place, l'autre peste en défense, Gon en attaque. Je me mis en attaque également, mais plus vers les côtés que le centre. J'attendis alors le coup de sifflet.

Il retenti alors, et mes coéquipiers s'élancèrent. Ils m'ignorèrent, se passant la balle entre eux sans jamais me calculer, même en étant démarqué. Au bout d'un moment j'arrête de bouger. De toute façon je ne servais à rien dans l'équipe, je suis sûrement trop dangereux pour recevoir un pauvre ballon et marquer un but. En m'arrêtant je pu enfin voir que Retz suivait de partout Gon, même quand il n'avait pas la balle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut, à la fin ? C'est peut-être drôle mais le sport est un cours. Elle devrait bosser au lieu de le coller. Gon reçu la balle et Retz se cogne contre lui, exprès vu son mauvais jeu d'actrice. Le problème c'est qu'elle finit à califourchon sur lui. Mes mains se crispent, et mes yeux deviennent sombres. Le jeu s'arrête le temps que Gon se relève, que Retz s'excuse. Je ne sais pas si mon aura les a intimidés, mais je pu clairement ressentir la peur des joueurs de mon équipe qui ont sûrement dû croire que ne pas recevoir la balle m'irritais. L'un d'eux m'interpelle, et me lança la balle que je ne touche pas et qui atterrit près de moi, pour rouler jusqu'à mes pieds. Je la regarde un instant avant de la ramasser, relevant ensuite mon regard vers les buts adverses. Bizarrement, personne ne bougeait et me fixaient, même après le coup de sifflet indiquant la reprise du match. Je regarde devant moi, et mon regard croisa celui de Retz qui s'était mise devant ses cages, malgré la distance, sourcils froncés et parées à me stopper. Quelle idiote tu fais. Ma colère monta d'un cran en voyant son regard, et sans même prendre d'élan, je lance la balle sans réfléchir en direction de son visage, et pas des cages. Cible que je frappe de plein fouet et que je fais tomber. Yes~. Je souris sans réellement me rendre compte de mon acte. Elle crie en tombant.

« -Retz !... Cria Gon, ce qui m'arracha mon sourire et me sortis de mes rêveries.  
\- C-ça va Gon, il n'a pas fait exprès … »

Elle saigne du nez, bien fait. J'aurais pu faire mieux mais tuer est interdit à l'école, c'est dommage. … Pourquoi je fais ça ?... Je l'ai dit moi-même, il me faut juste attendre !... Le prof me crie après et me renvoie du cours, pour une erreur. Gon me regarde partir, pendant que je pars me changer et que Retz se fait « soigner » par l'une des filles de la classe dispensée de sport. Je sors des vestiaires en regardant Gon une dernière fois, qui me regarde d'une façon que je ne connais pas encore. Il m'en veut, je le sens. Pourtant, il sourit. Je suppose que j'ai tort. Je lui rends son sourire avant de sortir de la salle, j'irai en permanence et attendrais la fin des cours.

Je sors de la ridicule salle qui sert de perm pour aller vers les casiers, dans le hall, tout près de la sortie et de l'accueille, où j'avais déposé mon sac avant sport. La classe y était en entière, prête à sortir, attendant la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours et ouvrant les portes. Plus loin dans les couloirs, j'entend les deux nouveaux inséparables… Tss.

« -Gon ? Je vais parler à Killua, tu m'excuses ?  
\- Va s'y ! Dis-lui que je l'attendrai avant de rentrer, s'il te plaît. »

Ah parce qu'elle veut me parler elle ? Elle s'approche de moi en souriant tristement, et me propose de m'éloigner un peu avec elle. Je le fais, qui sais, peut-être qu'elle a une bonne nouvelle à me donner. Qu'est-ce que j'arrive à imaginer, sérieusement.

« -Killua, nous ne nous somme pas dis bonjour, alors bonjour déjà… Dit-elle en souriant. »

Je releva le regard pour la regarder dans les yeux, je ne répondis rien, pas même un sourire. Elle ne le mérite pas. Elle fut soudain gênée, et je pu sentir l'atmosphère changer.

« - Nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises base, dès mon arrivée ce matin et… Hum… Je voulais savoir si tu allais mal à cause de moi, comme tu m'as-  
\- Oui. »

Elle fronce tristement les sourcils, ne savant que faire.

« - J-Je… Comment pourrais-je faire en sorte que cela aille… Mieux pour toi ?... Ou aussi entre nous ?... On reste beaucoup ensemble, même l'année dernière… Mais on ne s'est jamais vraiment parler et-  
\- Ne t'approches plus de Gon, c'est tout ce que je veux.  
\- Quoi ?! N-Non, je ne veux pas faire ça !... Je veux pouvoir lui par-  
\- Si tu n'es pas foutue de me laisser avec lui ne m'adresse pas la parole. Tu le regretteras, crois-moi. »

Cette fois, c'est de la colère que je vis sur son visage. Elle serre les poings, mon expression n'avais pas changée et je continue de la fixer. Cette fois, elle a bien compris que je la déteste.

« - Dire que j'ai voulu bien faire, que j'ai cru que m'avoir poussé et envoyé un ballon en pleine face n'était qu'un accident. Un sentiment ne se contrôle pas. Et si tu comptes me séparer de lui, tu es mal parti. J'aime Gon depuis l'année dernière, tu ne changeras rien à cela. »

Elle souris finalement puis se rapprocha de moi. Sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit, elle fit semblant de tomber à terre, en criant. Je compris directement pourquoi elle avait fait ça et perdis mon expression sévère, je reculais d'un pas, puis deux, sans pouvoir faire plus avant que Gon ne débarque en me criant dessus.

« -KILLUA ! Ça fait trois fois, qu'est ce qui te prend !... Retz, ne pleure pas…  
\- Je lui ai juste demander si nous pouvions être amis, et il m'a repoussée !...  
\- Espèce de !... »

J'entends les autres se demander si je m'acharne sur elle, ce qui me gêne un peu. D'un autre côté, je m'énerve de plus en plus sur elle alors que Gon vient essuyer ses larmes avec son pouce, posant en même temps sa main sur sa joue. La colère monte en moi, et je sens très clairement mes griffes sortir de nouveau, mes mains se crisper, mes muscles se contracter, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel incident vienne me détruire.

« -Killua, va-t'en. Ne t'approche pas d'elle. Ne la blesse pas de nouveau. »

Le pire n'était sûrement pas sa voix, mais son regard. Son regard d'habitude si doux, si affectueux envers moi, qui là me lançais de la noirceur, de la colère, et l'habituel ambre se transformer en or sombre. Je me calme et baisse la tête, le regardant dans les yeux une dernière fois.

« - Très bien. »

Je commence à pleurer tristement, pris mon sac et partis sans calculer les gens de ma classe qui avait peur de moi. Les porte s'ouvre au même moment, et je passe sans un mot. Personne n'était encore dehors. Je regarde devant moi avant de craquer et de commencer à sangloter, ce que les autres ont forcément dû entendre. Je pars chez moi en courant, sans me retourner.

Cette journée a été fabuleuse.


	3. Restauration X Et X Maux

3 Restauration **X** Et **X** Maux 

PDV Killua

Je ne suis pas retourné à l'école depuis trois jours, et je n'ai toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de Gon. J'ai éteint mon téléphone depuis cette horrible fin de soirée, n'ai pas manger, n'ai pas bouger. Je suis resté dans mon lit à fixer le plafond immaculé et pourtant si sombre qui s'offrait à moi. S'éclairant, s'assombrant avec le temps et l'heure. Je ne bougeais pas, pas pendant trois jours jusqu'à maintenant. Gon me manque. Mais je veux vomir en pensant à Retz qui sera toujours bel et bien là. Absent dès le début de l'année scolaire, ha. Je n'ai pas dormi non plus, je fixais juste mon plafond. Peut-être que je suis en train de pleurer. Je m'en fiche, au fond. Je dois juste calmer mes envies meurtrières. Si je venais à lui faire du mal, je ne sais pas ce que Gon ferais. _**« Killua, va-t'en. Ne t'approche pas d'elle. Ne la blesse pas de nouveau**_ **. »** , qu'il m'avait dit. Mais Gon, si je n'ai plus le droit de l'approcher, je ne pourrai plus t'approcher à l'avenir. Peut-être que je ne pourrai plus l'approcher, peut-être qu'il ne voudra plus de moi. Si cela arrive un jour, je la torturerai jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de la tuer. Ah… Ce serais tellement beau. Quoi que je fasse, je suis faible. Et je sais que je ne fais qu'y penser. Une larme coula clairement sur ma joue cette fois, larme que j'essuya rapidement, en sentant ensuite mon oreiller trempé et froid, de part et d'autre de ma tête. J'étais bel et bien en train de pleurer.

Je me redresse finalement et regarde mon téléphone de loin, au sol. Je l'avais lancé en rentrant, ainsi que toute les affaires présente à ma disposition. Je le fixe un instant avant de me lever et de le ramasser. Je me sens faible… Je le rallume et émergea en même temps. L'heure s'affiche, il est 5h34 du matin. J'entre mon code pin puis sentis directement mon téléphone vibrer de manière anormale. Le nombre d'appel manqués s'élève à plus de 50, et le nombre de message était même plus important. De quelle personne ? De Gon. Il y en avait aussi d'un numéro inconnu, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas pour l'instant. Gon … Il a quand même pensé à moi ? Malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait ? Dans chacun de ses messages que j'ouvrit un par un, il demandait de mes nouvelles, écrivait mon nom avec plusieurs points d'exclamations, comme pour m'appeler, me crier après. Voir ça me réchauffa un peu. Devrais-je aller en cours aujourd'hui ? Je vais me faire allumer, mais je pourrai rassurer Gon… Je vais y aller. Je souris finalement en pensant à lui, et ferme les messages. Je me tourne ensuite vers les messages du numéro inconnu.

« - Hey Killua. C'est Biscuit, tu te souviens ? Gon m'a donné ton numéro comme il nous a vu parler à la cantine. Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu à cause de Retz, je me trompe ? On a remarqué qu'à cause d'elle, la relation que toi et Gon avais a bien changer. Rassures-toi, je crois que je la déteste autant que toi. »

Premier message de sa part, wouah. Si je m'y attendais. Et ce « on », elle parle sûrement de ses amies. En tout cas je ne savais pas qu'elles nous surveillaient autant depuis l'année dernière, malgré ce que j'ai pu entendre lundi à la cantine. J'ouvris le deuxième.

« -Killua, tu sais, Gon n'est plus vraiment le même depuis que tu es parti. Certes, il reste toujours avec Retz, qui le colle comme si ça vie en dépendait, mais Gon, dès qu'elle cesse de lui parler, son expression change. Et on ne peut qu'en sortir de la tristesse. Tu devrais vraiment revenir avant que Retz ne fasse quoi que ce soit Killua… »

Au fond, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, Gon m'empêchera de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Elle est fragile, gnagnagna, « ne la blesse pas ». Ce genre de chose.

« - Tu lui manque, et c'est flagrant. Reviens au plus vite, ou contacte-le s'il te plaît. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'acharne tant à ce que je lui reparle, mais au fond ça me fait plaisir. Seulement, même si je veux le revoir, mon cœur a peur de souffrir. Il m'a fallu si peu de temps pour faire s'envoler le bonheur de trois mois de sublimes vacances. Un jour a suffi à me faire pleurer. Qu'en sera-t-il de deux si Retz me mène la vie dure, surtout après ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Je ne veux pas le savoir. Souffrir à cause d'une personne sans pouvoir rien y faire est horriblement douloureux. Et même si je savais que Gon me faisait un effet que personne d'autre n'avait, qu'il exerce sur moi un pouvoir que personne d'autre ne peux exercer, je n'aurais jamais cru avoir aussi mal émotionnellement. Je pensais que la douleur physique faisait bien plus mal qu'une peine d'amitié. Et pourtant j'ai eu l'impression que l'on m'avait arraché le cœur, et que mes larmes étaient faites de sang qui me vidaient d'émotions et m'accompagnaient lentement vers un sommeil mérité. Pour cette fois, je crois que je vais devoir me forcer à mettre ma peur de côté. Gon n'est pas Illumi non ? Il ne peut me manipuler, et c'est le seul qui me rend heureux. Je dois aller le voir.

Je sortis de ma chambre et pris une douche froide, qui me réveilla bien plus rapidement que je l'aurais pensé. Mes muscles étaient endoloris, j'avais des cernes incroyablement grands, et malgré être rester allongé pendant trois jours non-stop je ne me sentais absolument pas reposé. Pas étonnant en même temps, il fallait que je m'y attende. Je sors de la salle de bain pour aller dans ma chambre, m'habillant dans la pénombre pour ne pas ruiner ma rétine avec le soleil qui commençait à se lever. Ce soleil que j'étais capable de regarder les yeux grands ouverts il y a trois jours, que je ne peux plus regarder sans avoir mal aujourd'hui… Six heures arriva très rapidement, et je fus rapidement habillé. Si Gon à garder nos habitudes, il devait être lever. Mon téléphone qui s'alluma dans l'obscurité de ma chambre confirma mes pensées.

« - Killua… S'il te plaît… Vient… »

J'arrive, Gon. Je prends mon téléphone que je mets dans ma poche, prend mon sac ne contenant que deux ou trois cahiers, et sortit de chez moi, ignorant de nouveau Gotoh qui avait plusieurs fois tenter de me contacter, alors que je l'avais totalement ignoré. Avant de sortir néanmoins, je lui souris.

« - Je vais bien, d'accord ? Rassure ma mère. »

Je ne dis rien de plus et sort en fermant la porte derrière moi, puis marcha vers chez Gon. Je me demande qu'elle réaction il aura en voyant mon état. Tout le long de la route, je baissais la tête. La lumière me faisait mal aux yeux, et à trop la fixer j'allais attraper un mal de tête que je ne désirais pas. J'arrivais devant chez lui assez rapidement, et resta bloquer devant la porte sans oser toquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il me dira ?... Sera-t-il énerver contre moi ? J'hésite un bon moment avant de me décider à toquer, mais avant même que je ne touche la porte, elle s'ouvris, et c'est un Gon en larme qui me serra le cœur qui me sauta au coup en me faisant tomber.

« - Killua !... Pourquoi !... Pourquoi tu ne me répondais pas !... Il se redresse pour pouvoir me voir, toujours au-dessus de moi. Tu t'es vu ?!... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ce temps !... Tu as une mine horrible !...  
\- Rien Gon… Je n'ai rien fait.  
-… Killua, vraiment… »

Il ne dit rien d'autre et vient me serrer, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Je me mis à pleurer sans changer d'expression, mais c'est en le serrant à mon tour que mon visage se mis à se décomposer. Je lui ai fait mal, je l'ai blessé… Et je ne voulais pas de ça. D'un côté, ça me fait du bien de savoir qu'il a souffert. Je lui ai manquer aussi, et ça me rassure. On reste un bon moment au sol, lui me serrant, et moi profitant de sa chaleur, tout en pleurant ensemble, et après s'être calmer, Gon se redressa de nouveau pour me regarder dans les yeux comme il sait si bien le faire. Je ne sais pas s'il a autant souffert que moi, je ne sais pas si mes yeux traduisent ma tristesse, mais la sienne est trop visible, et c'est d'autant plus douloureux.

« -Je suis désolé… Désolé de t'avoir dit de t'en aller… Devant tout le monde en plus de ça…  
\- Tu étais énervé, Gon je ne t'en veux pas… »

C'est vrai, je ne lui en voulais pas. Je connais sa façon de réagir. Mais Retz… Elle a clairement fait exprès d'attirer l'attention de Gon. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est amoureuse. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle l'aime que je la laisserai profiter. Moi aussi, j'aime Gon. Pas forcément de la même manière, mais je l'aime.

« - Juste… Reste avec moi aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît.  
\- M-Mais … Et Re-  
\- Ne me parle pas d'elle s'il te plaît... »

Il se tut directement, fronça tristement les sourcils. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je la déteste.

« - Ecoute moi ou non Gon, mais je ne peux pas la voir, pas après ce qu'il s'est passer lundi, d'accord ? ... Je n'y arriverai pas. Si tu restes avec elle, je supporterai sa présence... Si elle vient, je m'en irai… »

Il continuais de me regarder, sans dire un mot. Il se redresse finalement en me tirant avec lui puis souffle.

« -Je vais rester avec toi.  
\- Excuse-moi, je vais mieux maintenant. »

_

Nous arrivons à l'école, en retard cette fois. J'entre dans la classe sans toquer, on a histoire et c'est notre professeur principal. Il me lança un regard noir auquel je répondis par un sourire et un bonjour bien trop faux pour lui faire plaisir. Je scrute rapidement la classe, et je remarque que tous les élèves me regardaient moi. De la peur ? De la haine ? Un mauvais jugement ? Peut-être ce qu'ils me lançaient tous, peu importe. Mon regard s'arrêta sur Retz qui pris une mine de gamine en voyant Gon, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un an.

« -Oh Gon !... Dit-elle en fronçant tristement les sourcils et en souriant niaisement. Vient vite ! »

Gon lui souris et me regarde rapidement, je lui réponds par un regard et il avance tête baissée vers sa place. Je me dirige vers la mienne et regarde quand même devant moi ce que l'on avait manqué du cours, sauf qu'a la place du tableau je vois Biscuit, deuxième place du rang de gauche, retournée de moitié et me souriant. Je lui rendis son sourire. C'est vrai que ses messages m'avaient un peu remonté le moral. J'irai sûrement la voir plus tard. En attendant, j'entends Retz interpeler Gon, qui l'ignore où lui répond de se concentrer sur le cours. Je me calle dans le fond de ma chaise, pouvant voir Retz derrière Gon. J'attends que celle-ci tourne une nouvelle fois la tête vers Gon, son air faussement triste coller au visage qu'elle crispa en voyant mon visage. Je souris en la voyant, et je la vois s'énerver de plus belle. Bien fait pour elle. Le cours continue alors de cette façon, j'énervais Retz en parlant à Gon qui me répondais, il m'a même proposé de venir chez lui et j'ai accepté en rigolant, entendant Retz serrer les poings. A la fin du cours, je me lève et range mes affaires pendant que Retz recommence à parler à Gon qui ne peux plus feindre de se concentrer et qui lui répond quand même. Je soupire et lui laisse quand même ce moment, pour a la place aller rejoindre Biscuit. Elle me regarde de haut en bas en se levant, puis soupire.

« -Quand même, t'as pas l'air en forme.  
\- On va dire que c'est pas vraiment le cas, ouais. »

Elle soupire puis souris, regardant Retz et Gon du coin de l'œil.

« - Sérieux, ne reste qu'avec Gon. Ils étaient vraiment proche et elle m'énervait, si tu savais à quel point. Déjà que Gon est assez aveugle pour ne pas avoir compris qu'elle avait fait exprès de tomber lundi, il la laiss-  
\- T-Tu avais remarquer ?..  
\- Bien sûr que oui ! Après si je suis la seule, les autres sont aussi bête… »

Dire que je pensais être le seul à avoir le droit de connaître la vérité, ce n'était pas le cas. Je souris en y pensant et je sens Biscuit me pousser en direction de Gon.

« - Aller, dépêches ! Ne la laisse pas profiter, venge-toi ! Il t'écoute alors profite !  
\- Biscuit… »

Je souris de nouveau et me retourna pour la remercier, j'avais besoin de réconfort et elle m'a donné le sien. Au final, je ne l'avais peut-être jamais calculée avant, mais elle avait bien cerné mon caractère et ma façon de penser. Quand même. Je me retourne de nouveau et avance, prend Gon par le bras.

« - Tu viens ? On a une heure de perm, on a qu'a sortir ensemble !  
\- Oui, si tu veux ! Il me sourit en fermant les yeux, adorable.  
\- G-Gon, je peux ven- , je la coupe avant même qu'elle continue.  
\- Désolé, mais aujourd'hui c'est avec moi qu'il reste. »

Elle sert les poings en essayant d'attirer l'attention de Gon, échouant lamentablement pour une fois. Je savais que le sourire de Gon était en partie faux, mais je compte bien lui faire oublier l'autre peste blonde, au moins aujourd'hui. Je l'entraîne dehors en prenant nos affaires avec moi, pour le soulager un maximum et détourner ses pensées de Retz. Elle ne nous a pas suivi.

L'heure de la cantine, enfin. Je ne pouvais pas le cacher, j'avais faim après être resté trois jours allongé, une heure dehors à courir avec Gon et trois heures de cours totalement ennuyants. En plus, le vendredi il y a du chocolat en dessert. Je pars déposer nos sacs dans un casier commun, puis nous nous dirigeons vers la cantine, vite interpellés par cette… Je vais finir par l'insulter.

« - Goooon ! Criait-elle en courant comme une enfant de trois ans, sa robe à froufrous horrible qui volait au rythme de ses pas.  
\- Ah, Retz… Il sourit quand même.  
\- N'oublie pas Gon, on mange ensemble ! Dis-je avant toute intervention de Retz. »

Gon me souris en hochant la tête, me sortant un « oui, oui » en rougissant légèrement. C'est rare qu'il me fasse cette tête, et j'en rougit même. Il est vraiment… Mignon. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive de penser ça ? Enfin, on se met dans la queue, toujours accroché au bras de Gon pour être sûr qu'il reste à côté de moi. Notre tour arrive rapidement, je prends mon plateau en lui donnant le siens, nous nous servons et allons chercher une place, Retz pas loin de nous. Je vois directement deux places et en prend une, fait signe à Gon de s'asseoir en face de moi. Retz arrive alors, et reste debout les sourcils froncés. Je souris.

« -Oups, désolé… Il n'y a plus de place… »

Je me retourne et vis les mêmes places vides que lundi, près de Biscuit et ses amies. Biscuit qui était une fois de plus retournée, me souriant de nouveau en voyant Retz. Je pointe les places du doigt.

« - Il y en a là-bas si tu veux ! »

A ce moment, elle serra les dents tellement fort que j'ai cru qu'elle allais saigner. Elle sourit quand même.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, la prochaine fois ! »

Et elle partit pour aller près de Biscuit que j'entendis rire assez fortement et parler encore plus fort que de coutume, pendant que Retz se bouchait les oreilles. Enfin un repas que je peux passer avec Gon. Le premier, cette année. Je mis mes mains l'une sur l'autre puis commence à manger de bon appétit, sentant mon ventre gargouiller de plus en plus. Gon rigolais en me regardant, ce qui me donnais un peu de baume au cœur. Je fini rapidement mon plateau, tout comme lui qui n'attendais pas. J'attends un peu avant le dessert et pose mon coude sur la table, ma tête dans ma main, regardant Gon finir en souriant, les yeux de moitié fermés. C'est clair, rien que le voir sourire me rend heureux, malgré tout ce qu'il peut se passer avant. Je pris finalement la mousse au chocolat, et commença à la manger, pendant que Gon jouais à faire bouger le flan qu'il avait choisi. Il n'y touchait pas cependant et regardait le petit bol que j'avais dans les mains. Je le regarde un instant avant de lever un sourcil, ce qu'il remarque, et souris un peu.

« - Killuaaaaaaa… Commence-t-il en continuant de jouer. Je pourrais en avoir ?  
\- Un peu alors… J'en veux aussi ! »

Je prends ma cuillère, la lui remplit quand même bien et l'approche de sa bouche. Au début je ne réagis pas, mais quand il la prend en bouche en souriant, je commence à rougir sans comprendre pourquoi le voir comme ça me met dans cet état. Après qu'il ai pris le contenu de la cuillère, je la reprend et la regarde un instant avant de relever le regard vers Gon.

« - Mmh ! Elle est bonne ! Dit-il en se léchant les lèvres. »

Je rougis de plus belle et acquiesce d'un hochement de tête avant de reprendre une cuillère. Je la pris en bouche puis ferma un peu les yeux, profitant du goût du chocolat, tentant d'oublier la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant mes yeux. _Mais c'est comme un baiser indirect…_ Je me mets une claque mentale avant de secouer la tête. Vraiment, il faut que je me calme. … Mais pourquoi mes réactions changent ?... Elles sont sûrement dues à la jalousie que je porte envers Retz. Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Nous finissons rapidement notre repas puis nous sortons ensemble, au tour de Retz de rester seule.

_

Après avoir récupérer nos sacs aux casiers du hall, la journée se termina trop rapidement à mon goût, tous les cours ressemblant à ceux de la matinée, Retz ignorée, Gon qui me parlait. Aujourd'hui, j'étais heureux. La sonnerie sonna la fin du dernier cours, Retz vient quand même embrasser la joue de Gon avant de sortir en me lançant un sale regard.

« -Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle fait ça ?  
\- Oh, depuis mardi, quand tu n'étais pas là. »

Donc cette peste a profité de mon absence ? D'un côté je le savais, mais je ne voulais pas penser à ça.

« - Peu importe. »

Je soupire puis prend mes affaires, me tourne vers Biscuit qui était toujours là, me surveillant asser souvent sans que je me rende compte. Je lui souris et lui dis un merci presque inaudible, qu'elle me rendit en baissant la tête en souriant. Je sors avec Gon de la classe, du collège, et nous prenons la route. Comme l'année dernière, je le raccompagne jusque chez lui. Arriver devant sa porte, je soupire, il me regarde.

« -Encore désolé pour lundi, et pour les trois jours ou je t'ai laissé seul…  
\- Oh… Ce n'est rien Killua. Et puis je n'étais pas seul, il y avait Re- »

Je le coupe dans sa phrase en l'embrassant sur la joue, du côté ou Retz ne l'avais pas fait. Je me recule ensuite et le voit rougir. Je souris.

« - Elle a le droit, moi aussi non ?  
\- K-Killua…  
\- A demain, Gon… Je viendrais dans la journée ! »

Demain, c'est samedi, il n'y a pas cours. Je pourrais passer la journée avec lui. Cette journée a été fabuleuse !


End file.
